1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector assembly, and more particularly to a connector assembly integral to frame in which a plurality of connectors are engaged with mated connectors at a stroke.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, practitioners have used a connector assembly which comprises: a rectangular frame made of a thick plate; a plurality of connecter accommodating holes extending in the same direction; a guide frame formed at the center of the frame; and a bolt mounted in the guide frame for connecting the connector assembly to a mated connector assembly. In the connector assembly, a plurality of connectors are inserted into the connector accommodating holes and secured therein in such a manner that the plurality of connectors project from the upper surface of the frame.
In order to protect the connectors projecting from this upper surface of the frame, vertically extending ribs are integrally formed with the frame at the four corners thereof. These ribs function as guides also when the connector assembly is connected to the mated connector assembly, which prevents gouge caused by the disposition of the connectors in the connecting operation since the ribs engaged reception portions of the mated connector assembly.
In particular, when the plurality of connectors are inserted into the connector accommodating holes from the side opposite to the side at which the connector assembly is mated, and the connectors abut and push the mated connector assembly with strong force, the connectors may be disconnected from the connector accommodating holes. Therefore, there is a requirement to eliminate unnecessary gouge by the ribs to prevent the connectors from being disconnected.